al bajar las estrellas
by uchiha-mei-chan
Summary: -regreso sobre sus pasos al notar que el se había detenido, lo miro con preocupación para después mirar hacia el vidrio notando con tristeza solo su reflejo,… el reflejo de una adolescente de 17 años con la mirada llena de soledad- es un fic leve que ya tenia rato rondando mi cabeza entren y lean onegai


Hola aquí yo con un pequeño one-shot creo… dejando eso de lado se que aun no actualizo las demás historias y eso es porque no tengo los ánimos para escribir (al menos no de ellas -.-*) es que tengo las ideas pero no puedo expresarlas como yo quiero y eso me frustra aun que espero ya actualizar alguna este domingo en fin sin más los dejo espero disfruten la lectura

 **(escuchar IYES-NO LOVE)** no se que diga la letra"fracase en ingles XD" pero me ha inspirado micho

.

.

.

 **=al bajar las estrellas =**

Porque todos creían que ella estaba loca e incluso ella a veces lo creía, ciertamente no los culpaba ellos tenían el derecho de pensar aquello cuando la miraban hablando sola, o cuando su mano se distanciaba de su costado aparentando q tomaba la mano de alguien más y más aún cuando se reía sin motivo aparente, aun q para ella estaba claro que no estaba loca o al menos no del todo para ser realistas su vida no había sido fácil, el haber nacido en una familia importante la había convertido en blanco de burlas y exclusiones por parte de aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros de clase, todos la juzgaban de antemano por ser una niña rica y la trataban como la atestada, aun q eso no había sido tan malo dada su actitud tímida y reservada o al menos eso pensó hasta el octavo año cuando unas chicas de su clase la acorralaron en un callejón la zarandearon violentamente hasta que cayó al suelo y la golpearon hasta hacerla llorar mientras se burlaba… _-p..po..por..que ha..hacen es..esto?-_ había preguntado entre lágrimas mientras una de las chicas se acercaba a su rostro y con una sonrisa malévola le contesto … - _porque eres una pendeja-_ después de eso saco unas tijeras y de manera brusca sostuvo su cabello trenzado y lo devano, en ese momento ella no reacciono dejo que lo hiciera sin poner objeción alguna…

 _-aunque… no puedes quejarte,-_ se dijo mentalmente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello que desde ese día lo usaba hasta la altura de sus hombros, ni más largo como antes, ni más corto como cuando era niña – _aquello te quito un gran peso de encima no?-_ se cuestionó mientras fijaba sus ojos en lo alto del cielo, era verdad ahora no sentía que cargaba con el peso de las expectativas de su madre o de su padre, ahora simple mete era ella, por primera vez era solo Hinata..

 _-que haces?-_ le escucho con su voz fría y falta de emociones haciendo que la piel se le crispara, siempre pasaba lo mismo

- _miro el cielo-_ contesto con obviedad aun con los ojos en el cielo que ya empezaba a tornarse mas amarillento

 _-me refiero a que ya deberías estar en casa-_ hablo el sin mucha importancia, era obvio que ella lo esperaba

\- _y tu también –_ respondió ella mientras bajaba la vista notando que ya muy pocos alumnos seguían ahí, sin mas recogió su bolso del piso y empezó a caminar a la salida de la azotea, siendo observada por su acompañante quien le siguió de cerca _–por cierto como te fue?-_ pregunto mientras se cambiaba los zapatos para poder irse a casa

- _pues no fue tan difícil solo q tomo mas tiempo del esperado-_ contesto mientras se recargaba en las gavetas a su espalda – _y tu co…-_ iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por un par de voces

- _mira es ella-_ se escucho la voz de un chico que se hallaba a unos metros _-es la chica que habla sola-_ dijo otro chico sin mucho dicimulo _-si la acabo de escuchar hace un momento-_ hablo una chica quien se acercaba a ambos jóvenes quienes miraba a la chica de cabellos azulinos con cierta burla, eso lo irrito y apretó sus puños con impotencia

- _pasa algo Sasuke?-_ pregunto ella mientras lo miraba con sus ojos opalinos, parecía completamente ajena a los demás

- _no-_ le respondió algo irritado mientras seguía mirando a esos chicos que empezaban a reírse, pudo ver como la morena miraba en la misma dirección para después mirarlo de nuevo y sonreírle

 _-no te pongas así, no pasa nada-_ le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la salida,

Caminaban uno junto al otro, con calma disfrutando de su compañía, a veces ella le preguntaba algo y el solo contestaba con monosílabos mientras sus ojos chispeaban de rabia al notar que las personas miraban extraño a la chica y algunos otros le dedicaban uno que otro "loca" al verla hablar, su caminar se detuvo al pasar frente al vidrio de un aparador y contemplaba con sus oscuras orbes lo que ya sabia….

Hinata regreso sobre sus pasos al notar que el se había detenido, lo miro con preocupación para después mirar hacia el vidrio notando con tristeza solo su reflejo,… el reflejo de una adolescente de 17 años con la mirada llena de soledad, sin pensarlo mucho cogió la mano del moreno quien la miro sorprendido, sintiendo el calor de su mano y esa corriente que le recorría cada palmo del cuerpo, ella no dijo nada y empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha aun sin soltar su mano

El miraba cada vidrio o superficie reflejante, todas y cada una de ellas le regresaban la misma imagen, solo una chica con el brazo estirado hacia atrás como si tirara de algo o alguien, en ese momento su cabeza se llenó de dudas, acaso esto estaba bien?, no sería mejor dejarla ir?, dejar que se relacionara con alguien normal?, alguien que pudiera estar para ella?, alguien que pudiera defenderla de los demás?, acaso no estaba siendo demasiado egoísta?...

Hinata caminaba con la cabeza gacha tratando de mitigar el dolor en su pecho, sabia lo que el pensaba y eso le dolía en el alma, le dolía mas que las miradas de burla o las de preocupación, mas que los insultos o los golpes físicos, porque ella lo amaba mas que a nada mas que a la vida misma porque para ella estar sin el era regresar a la oscuridad, era estar muerta….

Caminaron por largo rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegaron a un parque con grandes hectáreas verdes, para esa hora ya el cielo estaba oscuro y no había gente cerca ella se acercó a una banca y tomo asiento, él la imito y ninguno dijo nada, ella soltando su mano por primera vez en toda la tarde y rompió el silencio

- _recuerdas este lugar?-_ pregunto aun sin mirarlo, - _si-_ contesto el mirando a su alrededor, como olvidarlo si ahí se habían visto por primea vez , _-recuerdas lo que paso esa tarde?-_ pregunto ella mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

El no contesto pero en su mente se reprodujeron las escenas vividas hace ya casi dos años, recordaba haber salido a una misión con su grupo ninja era una misión difícil que se había complicado aún mas, recordó la batalla y aquel jutsu el resplandor que lo segó momentáneamente, para después notar que ya no estaba en aquel bosque sino mas bien en aquella ciudad llamada Tokio, recordaba haber intentado hablar con la gente pero nadie parecía verle u oírle todos vestían de forma extraña y estaban absortos en sus _teléfonos_ , se había desesperado y había empezado a caminar sin saber que pasaba entonces pudo ver como una chica se balanceaba en un columpio de metal se acercó , no perdía nada con tratar de hablarle, ella le había mirado raro para después sonreírle mientras lo escuchaba de manera atenta, no estaba seguro pero al parecer estaba en una dimensión paralela como le había dicho ella, estaba cansado ciertamente preocupado hasta que sintió un dolor en la cabeza que lo hizo caer y ultimo q recordó fueron sus ojos preocupados, después de aquello despertó en su mundo, los días siguientes el comprendió lo que paso el viajaba a aquella dimensión mientras dormía, y al parecer solo ella podía verlo, escucharlo o tocarlo

- _sabes al principio creí haber enloquecido-_ hablo ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – _pero ahora ya…ya ..-_ la vio tragar con dificultad – _ya entiendo que tu eres… eres lo que yo necesitaba-_ hablo ya casi en un susurro pero perfectamente audible para él, por instinto tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas y la miro fijo a los ojos para después solo recargar su frente en la de ella quien empezó a llorar – _por..por favor.. no me dejes Sasuke-_ susurraba entre sollozos

 _-eso nunca-_ contesto el mientras soltaba sus manos para después cargarla en brazos y saltar a lo alto de un edificio para así alejarse de ese lugar y llevarla a casa, podía sentir como ella se aferraba a el con fuerza, meces atrás había descubierto que al llevarla asi ella dejaba de ser visible ante el resto de personas, se detuvo en lo alto de un edificio ya cerca de la casa de ella, la dejo en el suelo de manera delicada y sin mas la beso de manera urgida y necesitada, ella correspondió el beso tímida y suavemente, sintiendo la electricidad emanar de ambos como si sus mundos fuesen a colapsar en cualquier momento y fundirse en la nada, se separaron cuando el aire les hizo falta, se miraron y ambos sonrieron…

Hinata tomo su mano y caminando a la baranda ambos miraron las estrellas mientras sus mentes confundidas solo tenían algo seguro se amaban y buscarían la manera de estar juntos ….

.

.

.

 **N/A**

 **Que tal que les pareció espero les haya gustado gracias por leer los quiero chao**


End file.
